I. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a robotic service system. More specifically, the present invention relates to a novel and improved robot for interfacing between a product dispensing machine and a customer for serving the customer a dispensed product.
II. Background Art
In areas such as shopping malls, movie theater lobbies and theme parks, refreshments are typically served from booths by human operators. The operator typically takes the customer order, receives payment and provides the requested product to the customer. In many situations, the refreshment booths includes a manually operated product dispenser, such as a soda dispenser or soft ice cream dispenser. In other situations, the soda dispenser may be automated such that the soda is dispensed automatically from the product dispensing machine without, the assistance of the operator. In these applications, the operator merely selects the requested product for the customer and delivers the dispensed product to the customer.
In a human operator attended refreshment stand, delays may be incurred in product delivery from the dispensing machine due to human factors. Various causes of delays include the operator not understanding the selection as requested by the customer or the making of change from the product payment.
The marketing of the product and attractiveness of the display are primary features, in many cases, in attracting customers. The conventional human operator attended booth has many limitations to the extent in which techniques may be used to attract customers. In many situations, the visual presentation of the booth is the only feature which may be permitted to attract customers.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a novel robotic product server capable of serving multiple customers simultaneously.
It is yet a further object of the present invention to provide a fully automated product dispensing system using a robotic operator as an interface between the product dispenser and the customer for delivering the product therebetween.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide an audio and visually stimulating product serving system.